Breathe me
by Rafaperez
Summary: Months after the Apocalypse, Moira and Charles deal with her nightmares from Cuba.


**Author** : MoiraShipper

 **Summary** : Months after the Apocalypse, Moira and Charles deal with her nightmares from Cuba.

 **Breathe me**

 _Lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

 _Be my friend, hold me, wrap me up_

 _Unfold me, I am small, I'm needy_

 _Warm me up and breathe me_

 **Breathe me-Sia**

"I-I can't breathe..."

Charles woke up both from feeling Moira's mind in distress as from hearing her moan and feeling her trembling on the bed they shared in the telepath's bedroom.

Three months had passed since the events of the Apocalypse and after a long talk, Moira and Charles had restarted their relationship from before he had erased her memories, 20 years ago and now the agent seemed to be having a nightmare from something from that period.

Moira was pale and seemed to be stuck in her nightmare, while her hands were around her neck, as if trying to pull something away, while she whispered in panic:

"I can't... Breathe..."

Charles sat up in bed worried and then he stroked her face gently as he brought his own hand to his own temple and thought:

 _My love... It's just a nightmare, you're fine and you're here with me..._

Charles repeated the words as he continued to caress her face and then Moira calmed down and opened her eyes, slightly wide as her hands fell to her sides and she lookrr at Charles, who was looking at her worriedly.

"Charles?" She sat down slowly, letting the sheet fall, revealing her red bra, and Charles ignored the scene as she sat beside him.

Charles lowered his hand as she brushed a strand of hair that was clinging to her face and then she looked into his eyes, seeming more relaxed and he gave her a small smile.

He reached for the jug of water he always left on the bedside table and filled a glass, handing it to Moira, who smiled in appreciation and took a long sip, before putting it on the table and sighing, leaning her head onher hand, trying to forget the horrible feeling of running out of breathe, the dogtags choking her as Erik lifted her into the air.

"How are you, my love?"

"Better, thank you for waking me up..." She said awkwardly, lifting her face to starenat him and offering him a small smile and Charles smiled, knowing that she didn't like to seem fragile, but he wanted her to be comfortable with him.

Charles then laid his forehead against hers, caressing her face gently and she closed her eyes, feeling his touch do wonders for her and she felt her own breathe much lighter, resting a hand over his chest and feeling his warmth.

Though she tensed for a few seconds as his fingers lowered to her neck, she thought of Charles and how much he loved her and relaxed again, her chest rising and falling slowly. His fingers caressed her neck lightly and she sighed, leaving the telepath satisfied, and he stared into the brown eyes that opened and he knew it was time to make her open up.

"Since when you've been having nightmares about Cuba, Moira?" He asked calmly, though he already knew the answer, through her mind.

"I don't know, I think shortly after you return my memories, but it was only twice." She assured him and Charles nodded, pulling his forehead away from hers so he could stare at her, worried.

"My love, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was just a stupid flashback." She sighed and lowered her hand from his chest to his and and tangled them together as she settled down beside him and stared at him, frustrated with herself.

"It's not like this always haunts me, and Erik did apologized."

"But obviously they're bothering you, I saw how much you were scared stuck in your nightmare." He told her more gently as his hand brushed a lock of hair from her shoulder, placing a kiss there. "You can open up to me..."

"I know." She said and then looked into his eyes and admitted: "Sometimes it scares me, how close we were to die on that beach, with my dogtags choking me and then, the shot, the bombs. Did you have nightmares from this period?"

"I had in the beginning." He admitted, staring at her and remembering the time when his life had changed. "When I was in the hospital, then after I erased your... Memories. But I had time to deal with them, and thanks to the mistake I made, you didn't have it."

"Hey..." She said seriously, letting go of his hand and holding his face in both hands and then, her gaze softened as she stared at him: "I've already forgiven you Charles, so stop blaming yourself, please."

Charles smiled, feeling her fingers caressing his face and then he suggested:

"If you want, I can block that specific memory of your mind or make you have beautiful dreams in nights like this..."

Moira opened a beautiful smile, feeling her heart melt at his words. She couldn't imagine how her life had been like before him.

"I need to get over this and I know I'll, having you by my side." She said, denying the idea of blocking that memory. "But I liked the second suggestion..."

"Good..." He said, lifting a hand that was playing with her hair and caressed the wrist of one of her hands that was holding his face and smiled, murmuring: "I just want to see you well, and happy."

"I'm happy with you." She promised him, looking at him with a sincere smile and Charles felt the happiest man in the world to hear her: "I love you."

"I love you, too, Moira..."

And then, Charles kissed her with passion and Moira quickly returned the kiss as their hands explored each other, and then Charles parted her lips with his tongue, tasting her and soon her tongue found his.

Charles raised a hand between them to her bra, caressing her breasts and feeling them rise and fall with her quickened breath, before teasing them with his fingers, making Moira sigh in his mouth.

The agent then sat on his lap and ran her hands over his head, caressing him as their lower parts touched, causing them to shiver with the friction and she broke off the kiss, lowering her lips to his chest, depositing kisses beneath his heart and then, teasing his chest with her lips and Charles closed his eyes in pleasure, before lowering his hand from her bra to her center and he felt her breath in his ear, heavy by the touch, before she lowered her hand down, guiding his member.

Later, when both were exhausted, but satisfied in each other's arms, Charles looked at his chest, seeing that Moira was breathing quietly, almost asleep, and he smiled, reaching up and caressing her face as he put sweet dreams in her mind and he covered them with the sheet, holding her again and then he fell asleep too, feeling Moira's soft breath over him.


End file.
